1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-material golf club head having sole and crown configurations that generate rigidity in the head to help with acoustics and structural requirements with minimal added mass. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head with face component composed of a metal material for a more efficient transfer of energy to a golf ball at impact, a non-metallic aft-body to control the mass distribution, and a connection between the sole and crown at a location other than the periphery of the club head, and in the vicinity of one or more alignment features, for altering the frequency, amplitude, and duration of the sound of the golf club head striking a golf ball, as well as improving the rigidity of the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical innovation in the material, construction and performance of golf clubs has resulted in a variety of new products. The advent of metals as a structural material has largely replaced natural wood for wood-type golf club heads, and is but one example of this technical innovation resulting in a major change in the golf industry. Another important example is the use of composite or plastic materials to form components of golf club heads, including the face, crown, and/or sole.
The Rules of Golf, established and interpreted by the United States Golf Association (“USGA”) and The Royal and Ancient Golf Club of Saint Andrews, set forth certain requirements for a golf club head. The requirements for a golf club head are found in Rule 4 and Appendix II. Complete descriptions of the Rules of Golf are available on the USGA web page at www.usga.org. Although the Rules of Golf do not expressly state specific parameters for a golf club face, Rule 4-1e prohibits the face from having the effect at impact of a spring with a golf ball. In 1998, the USGA adopted a test procedure pursuant to Rule 4-1e, which measures dub face COR. This USGA test procedure, as well as procedures like it, may be used to measure club face COR.
Although the prior art has disclosed many variations of multiple material club heads, the prior art has failed to provide a multiple material club head with a high coefficient of restitution greater forgiveness for the typical golfer, and a sound modifying component for a more pleasing sound when the golf club head strikes the golf hall.